1. Technical Field
This device is related to gear transmissions that provide for adjustable output from a power input source for useful control and output by different relative gear ratios for varied use applications.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a number of different gear configurations to impart increase or decrease output ratios from a fixed or variable input source, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,547,453, 4,077,278, 4,109,551, 4,802,376, 4,916,975, 4,961,719, 5,016,493, 5,108,352, 5,116,292, and 5,169,359 and foreign patents Canadian 989,644, French 2,638,801 and 1,323,617.
In applicant's own prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,116,292, 5,106,493 and 5,308,293 illustrate the orbital path change to determine variable output.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,719 a variable drive transmission is disclosed using a carrier member mounted on a rotatable crank shaft with a number of spaced pivotally mounted segments that can selectively engage a central sprocket with multiple chain engagement sprockets rotatably secured to each segment.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,547,453 a variable speed transmission can be seen having a rotatable cage with multiple enclosed cranks. An annular cam is engaged by the cranks from which selective output can be determined.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,278 is directed towards dividing input rotational force into two rotational components. An output differential combines the divided components rotational force.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,975 a torque convertor is illustrated with two different gears, input is transferred through each differential gear by planetary shafts which are aligned co-axially to one another.
In French Patent 1,323,619 a gear arrangement having a pair of interconnected differential gear segments is shown.
In Canadian Patent 989,644 a rotary mesh translating device is shown that uses two differentials with self-locking rotary coupler.
French Patent 2,638,801 is directed towards two different mechanical power convertors wherein the cage of the first differential receives input from a motor, converts same to output via interengaging gear to input shafts of the second differential with output from the cage of the second differential determined therefrom.